Fishing Trawler
Fishing Trawler is a Fishing minigame run by Murphy that players can play at Port Khazard. Players need a minimum of level 15 Fishing to participate. Players board a trawler boat and work as a team to prevent the boat from sinking as they are sailed for 12 minutes around the sea. It can be overwhelming for a single player, so it is recommended to bring friends, a clan, or other experienced fishers. The minigame is required to complete a task in the easy and elite versions of the Ardougne Diary. Travel *Using the teleport option located in the Minigame Group Finder * Both Ardougne and Watchtower teleport spells will get you relatively close to Port Khazard. The Ardougne cloak 1 or higher will teleport even closer, at the Ardougne Monastery *Fairy ring code is just north of Port Khazard. *The Charter ship has a stop in Port Khazard. *Using the Khazard Teleport on the Lunar spellbook. Playing the game Players will need to repair leaks in the sides of the boat with swamp paste and the fishing nets with rope when they get torn. It is recommended that each player brings about 150 swamp paste, 10 ropes, and a bailing bucket depending on the size of the team. Perfect runs can be completed with a minimum of 30 swamp paste. Larger teams will experience far more leaks and torn nets than smaller teams, although it can be very advantageous to have a player stationed at each leak spot and several extra players to bail or fix the net. All the needed items are available in the Port Khazard general store. Swamp paste can be obtained cheaply in the Mort'ton building store An activity bar will determine players who are actively contributing to the minigame. Those who have their activity bar depleted will be removed from the trawler. An alternative strategy is to mostly rely on bailing for maintaining activity. It is usually possible to fill 5-6 bailing buckets in one period of flooding. This is a cheaper and easier method than patching the holes with swamp paste. On the other hand, it does require a team which also favours this strategy. This is often the case in world 370, but not always. The suggested inventory for this strategy would hold 6 bailing buckets, ropes if you decide to fix the net and around 100 swamp paste. An average run would cost about 5-10 swamp paste, mostly used to secure a yellow activity bar at the start of the game. Rewards Successful teams will be returned to the Port Khazard dock where they can inspect the trawler net for a reward of any saltwater fish they are able to catch up to their fishing level. This is the only way for high level fishers to obtain raw sea turtles and manta rays. A bank chest just south of the net facilitates the return of a player's catch to the bank. There is a 1/8 chance that players will receive a piece of the angler's outfit, which grants a small bonus of Fishing experience. The trawler net will give players pieces that they do not own. When a player receives a piece a message in the chat box will state in red, If a players inventory is full and they attempt to pick up an outfit piece the outfit piece will be lost! In addition, there is a flat 1/5,000 chance of receiving a heron pet upon a successful trip. Unsuccessful teams will find themselves swimming above a sinking ship after the ship fills with water. They must climb onto a barrel in order to be returned to the shore north of Port Khazard. Other information *The official world for Fishing Trawler is world 370. *Swamp paste is often lost when it is used to fill a hole while the screen is loading between "empty" and "water filled" ship types and when another player is filling the same hole. In both cases it will use a swamp paste but won't have any effect. *After an unknown update, the Fishing Trawler was updated to stop people from using High Level Alchemy during the game. *If the game finishes while the net is ripped, the player will receive a message that states "The smelly net is empty" instead of the usual fish or angler outfit''' rewards. '''No angler outfit pieces will be awarded if the game ends with a ripped net. *If you find the sea-swaying camera annoying, click to disable "Camera Motion" in the top right corner of your screen. Trivia *Prior to an update on 11 August 2016, Fishing Trawler forbade ironman accounts from participating. This was changed with the addition of an activity bar on the minigame.